


Тишина, старая подруга

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Когда-то у Шута было имя.





	Тишина, старая подруга

Никто не знал, что Шут забыл в окрестностях вымирающего города. Того, что напоминал больше деревушку, чем некогда богатое предместье; того, что уж точно не мог позволить себе выступления артистов, а цирк — и подавно.

Но Шут здесь, яркой кляксой на тёмном полотне, и уходить он не собирался. Высмеивал окружающих, когда появлялась возможность; сидел в таверне безвылазно, лаская пальцами струны, позже — ходил в походы, насмехался над чужими пороками уже там. Слышал порой в ответ на очередную подколку — хей, а сам чем лучше?! — и забавлялся с этого. Смеялся, если честно.

Он ведь никогда не говорил, что лучше остальных. Не подразумевал даже, выводя на смех чужие идеи, — в конце концов, не обязательно быть поваром, дабы осознать, что блюдо пересолено. Не обязательно быть мыслителем, чтобы понять: дикарка здесь от скуки, мародерка пришла за золотом и сокровищами, а весталка, милая-мирная весталка — за истиной…

Но тогда зачем здесь он? Если нет толстосумов, готовых ему платить за выступления; если нет цирка — зачем, зачем?

Человек усмехался, ведя по рукояткам кинжала да серпа нежнее, чем некоторые мужчины — по бокам и плечам любовниц. Зыркал на сидящих рядом людей, ютящихся у костра, точно крысы у теплого места: вот весталка грузно мешает блюдо в котле, вот дикарка смотрит осколками голубого стекла на месте радужек. А вон — рядом, совсем рядом — дева с арбалетом, прижимающая его к себе осторожно, будто думает: точно засада, прямо сейчас будет, прямо тут!..

— Можешь спеть? — вдруг подала она голос, подсаживаясь ближе. Глядя совёнком, которого вороны выкинули за шкирку с гнезда; сжимая арбалет до побеления костяшек, пытаясь унять дрожь, — что-нибудь отвлеченное. Что угодно.

— О, разумеется.

Шут касался ремешков, отвязывая лютню. Перехватывая её удобнее, ударяя по струнам…

Признаваясь себе неловко, со смехом: он здесь — с расстроенной лютней, пустышками-колокольчиками в шапке и на концах носков — лишь потому, что больше ему, по сути, идти некуда.

Раньше было, разумеется. Когда-то давно, еще до кровавых закатов и таких же рассветов — у него были дом, друзья и уж точно не было необходимости ходить по грязным коридорам, рисковать жизнью за чужие идеи, чужие крестовые походы.

Раньше — может пять, десять, двадцать или сотню лет назад — он был юношей без прошлого и будущего, способным на многие вещи.

И имеющим имя.

Джинглс.

Бабки-шептуньи с базаров, помнится, звали его отмеченным и проклятым, хмурясь неодобрительно. Не из-за родимого пятна на шее, напоминавшего след от удавки; не от прихода в свет, что забрал жизнь у роженицы, его матушки, нет. Даже не от волос, где, кажется, терялся любой лучик солнца, поглощенный темными, матовыми прядями. Проклят Джи, по их мнению, был из-за рук — тонких от рождения, наделенных ловкими пальцами. Неспособны они были на работу в поле; неспособны на честный труд — и точно, решили бабки, прокляли дитя еще в чреве у матери.

Джинглс не знал, правда ли его кто-то проклял. Старик-настоятель, взявшийся мальца воспитывать, сгинул на его шестом году и ничего толком не пояснил; знал лишь Джи с его слов, что мать родила раньше срока, а выжил он лишь потому, что Создатель благословил. Вдохнул кислород в лёгкие, сжал сердце, дабы начало биться.

Правда ли его кто-то проклял, правда ли кто-то благословил — Джинглс так и не узнал. Вынужден был выживать как мог, как умел, ибо новый настоятель изгнал из дома Господнего взашей.

И это привело Джи к жизни, к которой рано или поздно приходят все дети, в юношестве утратившие родителей или воспитателей: беспризорность и воровство. В последнем он был слаб, если честно; откровенно слаб, зато вскоре открыл в себе талант, что фактически и прокормил их детскую «группировку».

Талант привлекать внимание.

Его взгляд был зорок, а умение жонглировать чем угодно — да хоть яблоками, стащенными с прилавка! — в комбинации с острым языком да певчим голосом всегда вызывало у смотрящих интерес. Вынуждало их наблюдать за Джинглсом, едва ли челюсти не роняя; забывать о делах, об осторожности, позволяя товарищам обшаривать туго набитые карманы.

Ох, этот талант был воистину славным, как после отец говорил. Батюшка не по крови, но по воспитанию с семи до пятнадцати лет — его звали городским лисом, ему подчинялись все воры и даже городская стража в некоторой мере — тень, он правил из тени, и Джинглс был крайне доволен собой, когда сумел ухватиться за его расположение. Рад был доверию, и вскоре жизнь наладилась: голод и холод забылись, одежда перестала напоминать обноски, а день Джи стал проводить в стенах мастерской, принадлежавшей отцовскому другу. Помогал там дядюшке Леону по мелочи — то подмести в доме, где пахло сосновой стружкой и машинным маслом, то кисти собрать или инструменты отнести кузнецу в корзинке. То было ему не в тягость, нет, пускал и ворчал Джи иногда.

То было счастье, осознавал он после. Счастье в юношестве без проблем, где завтрашний день — чистый лист, незамаранный грязью, духотой и страхом.

Но юношество не вечно. Взросление пришло неумолимо, и шестнадцатый год Джинглса принес ему одиночество вместе с затхлыми ветрами, накрывшими любимый город Хагосс, что к северу от торгового тракта. В один миг он будто померк, растеряв все краски; смех и гомон в нём заменились опасливыми зырками к соседям, кашлями и дымом из подвалов — пытались выжечь крыс. Остановить то, что в начале лишило жизни кожевников, после — коснулось холодным поцелуем кузнецов, рыбаков и торговцев. Всех так или иначе занятых людей, снующих днём по базару.

Вначале казалось — мелочи, Хагосс переживал и не такое, особенно коли вспомнить эпидемии лихорадки, тифа или лидингской горячки.

Но позже дела стремительно пошли хуже. Много хуже.

Первым из друзей Джинглса ушел Дерек, оставивший на руках свою кровь и кинжал. После не проснулась Сэмми, и осиротел серп; захлебнулся кашлем дядюшка Леон, оставивший расстроенную лютню грубой работы, так и не доведенную до ума.

Джинглс был с ними — кашляющими, обезображенными, исхудавшими из-за болезни. Был со своими братьями и сестрами, дядюшкой и отцом, пока те мучительно умирали, не находя спасения в мутноватых стеклах вороньей маски.

«Прости», гнусаво и холодно говорили врачи, поднимаясь и утаскивая с собой саквояжи, полные бессмысленных лекарств.

«Прости», но Джинглсу было безразлично, пусто. Он ведь тоже умер, пускай врачи-вороны того и не заметили. Скончался, дрожа в рыданиях, прижимая к груди остывающее, обезображенное тело Дерека. Гладя того по макушке, как после гладил и Сэмми, и дядюшку. И отца, что протянул дольше всех, но тоже был пойман костлявой за горло.

«Не оставляйте», шептал он исступлённо, надеясь заразиться. Надеясь умереть, найти покой, как все они.

«Пожалуйста, не бросайте меня».

Но они оставили.

Бросили его умирать одного, захлебываться рыданиями и одиночеством, разрывая ржавой лопатой мёрзлую землю. Так, будто вороны посмеют нарушить тишину, накрывшую вымерший к первым заморозкам Хагосс; так, будто они решатся вернуться на гиблую землю, дабы полакомиться телами тех, кого Джинглс знал, любил. Кем дорожил.

Последний из города, знал он, глядя на окровавленные от тяжкой работы ладони.

Благословленный смертью, проклятый жизнью…

Последний из семьи. Последний из всех.

И он пал вместе с ними, друзьями и семьей, пускай билось его сердце, полнились кислородом лёгкие. Пал, потому что багровый закат поведал истину ему — озябшему, ослабшему, одинокому птенцу из ссохшегося гнезда.

Когда приходит тишина, ничто в мире больше не имеет смысла.

Ведь она дама, у которой наплечники — черепа с пустыми глазницами, а взгляд скорее падальщика, чем человека. Дама, чьё второе имя — Смерть; чьи длани — мор и голод; чьи аватары — отчаяние и холод, идущие под ручку с безумием.

Дама, что забрала Джинглса. Но пощадила Человека.

Того, что родился в прахе мёртвого города, в отчаянном пении во все горло, безумном смехе напополам со слезами и криками изо рта парня, оставшегося одиноким, одним на целый Хагосс. Что кричал, пытаясь в одиночку победить эту тишину; вопил, пугая блох, скачущих по облезлым крысам.

Так громко, так отчаянно срывая глотку, будто бы надеясь: если кричать достаточно сильно — мор отступит, и мёртвые, отряхнувшись, восстанут из могил.

«Это твое благословение, Создатель?»

Человек без имени, без прошлого и будущего падал на колени, глядя в серое небо. Пустое, без единой птицы; тихое. Молчащее.

«Это — твоя благодать?»

Он свернулся после на худой лежанке, едва найдя силы войти в ближайший незапертый дом. Потерял сознание от голода, холода и боли, сквозь бред прижимая к сердцу кинжал, серп и лютню; дрожал, слыша лишь оглушающую тишину.

Никто не восстанет. Никто не вернется.

Человек знал это, Человек не был глупым.

И успокоившись, найдя в одном из гиблых домов одежду приблудившегося в аккурат перед эпидемией артиста, он взял ножны и взял ремни; спрятал под цветастой, алой и желтой парчой ставшее в миг чужим тело. Мертвое, но не раздувающееся; мёртвое, но не наливающееся синевой.

Так Человек стал Шутом.

Артистом в теле мертвеца, и лишь на выходе из города-кладбища он услышал последние слова Джинглса; то, что было выбито на обратной стороне глаз, на самом мозге. То, что стало наследием умершего мальчишки, пришедшего в мир с гробовым молчанием матери и ушедшего в немоте окружающих его мертвецов.

«Никто не должен умирать в тишине, слышишь? Никто, никогда».

Шут был рожден тишиной, но кто он такой, чтобы не чтить чужую последнюю волю?

Минуло пять, может десять, двадцать или целая сотня лет. Никто не вспомнит уж о вымершем от бубонной заразы городе Хагоссе, что севернее от торгового тракта; никто не вспомнит о мастере над ворами или Леоне из мастерской, что делал вещи много опережающее его время. Никто не вспомнит задиру Дерека, никто не вспомнит бойкую Сэмми.

Никто не вспомнит Джинглса, но Шут помнил всё.

Каждая баллада — реквием по умерших; каждое движение — насмешка над леди-тишиной. Пальцы, заключенные в потертую ткань, касались струн, перебирая их, наигрывая простую мелодию — неоправданно веселую, задорную. Смеющуюся с самой мысли, что кто-то из них сегодня умрет — достаточно громко, чтобы каждый из спутников слышал; достаточно тихо, чтобы тёмное зло из недр подземелий не проснулось, не стряхнуло пыль и не накинулось на них — беззащитных и слабых. Уставших. 

Тех, с кого он смеялся в начале похода, смеялся в пути, надеясь в глубине души: до них дойдет. Они поймут, осознают, что игра не стоит свеч; повернут назад, садясь на обратный дилижанс.

Не станут очередной закуской для леди-тишины, чье третье имя — мрак. 

Что же он? Пёстрая тень с серпом, кинжалом да лютней? Отчаяние и безысходность порой рождают смысл, и сейчас у костра Шут не отгонял его, как назойливую мошку. Не отгонял мысль, что пришел он сюда не только умереть, не только сгинуть, чтобы оставить наследие Хагосса в земле, в руинах безумной свистопляски. 

Шут здесь, потому что больше идти некуда. На сотню миль в округе не сыщешь места более отчаянного, чем эта дыра; людей, кому музыка более необходима. 

И потому даже если не поймут, даже если не осознают — им нужен тот, кто будет тьму отгонять. Кто будет заполнять молчание игрой струн, тихим голосом, и потому Шут играл, потому он пел. Спокойно, и песнь шла легко, тихонько, правда, гнусаво из-за маски. Шут мурлыкал под нос и про детей-задир, обворовавших самого короля; и про деву-тролля, влюбившуюся в рыцаря с похода, и про кота-флейтиста, заигрывающего с мышами — про все на самом деле. Про все что помнил и чего не знал; что было в памяти Джинглса, может быть, и что никогда Шуту не принадлежало.

— А ты знаешь про женщин-солдат? Песни. — Вновь задала вопрос девушка, заключенная в доспехи точно в панцирь. Смотрящая из своего угла, точно зверёк из норы; прижимающая к груди арбалет как наивысшую ценность.

— Человек не знает, — помотал он головой легонько, говоря в привычной манере, — но для вас, милая леди, вмиг придумает.

Придумает и про славную воительницу из древности, и про арбалет, переходящий из рук в руки как наследие великих героев. Запишет на потемневших листах балладу о человеке-лисе, державшем стражу в ежовых рукавицах; тихую песнь о мужчине из мастерской, пахнущей сосновой стружкой и машинным маслом. А еще — реквием по родному городу, реквием по всем, кому суждено здесь скончаться.

Ведь, в конце концов, это работа Шута: дарить людям музыку, защиту, смех…

И прогонять от них тишину.


End file.
